1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire and particularly relates to a pneumatic tire whereby steering stability performance and noise performance can be enhanced.
2. Related Art
The demand for steering stability performance and noise performance in recent pneumatic tires has been increasing. Conventional pneumatic tires that address this need are described in Japanese Patent No. 4156018.